mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Isle of the Dead
The Isle of the Dead is an island on Axeoth that appears in Might and Magic: The Sea of Mist. There was a large mountain on the island, with a fortified keep on it. The trail up to the keep was flanked on either side by crucified skeletons, from which the island got its name. Inside the mountain, there was a magical fountain that would grant divine power to the first person or group that entered it. A similar fountain was located under the Nexus in Soronne. Fahd Mandel and Commander Lenik were the seconds-in-command, respectively, of the Shadow Tower and the Circle of Steel at the Magistracy of Soronne. After locating the fountain in Soronne, they decided to take its power for themselves. They allied themselves with a powerful demon named Sendark, who launched a great attack on Soronne, giving the two traitors the time to claim the fountain. With a group of Lenik's loyal mercenaries, they kidnapped Devlin Morely, the scholar who had found the fountain, and his daughter Lissella. They put the latter under a sleep spell, and by threatening to kill her, the two traitors forced Devlin to show them how to unlock the fountain's power. Mandel and Lenik stepped into the fountain and became demigods, and then used their new powers to open a portal to the Isle of the Dead. The two demigods and their guards set up base in the keep atop the mountain. They began to search for the fountain, when a ship suddenly approached. The death knight Clavis told them that some of the defenders of Soronne were coming to the island, so he had been sent by Sendark to keep them safe, and he offered to set up a patrol around the island. The two demigods didn't trust Sendark and Clavis, but with their new powers, they didn't really fear them either, so they allowed it. Eventually, the two traitors located the correct tunnel. Devlin Morely feared that the heroes might be too late, so while he was being carried by one of Lenik's minotaur guards, he used his magic to free his mind from his body, seeking the approaching ship. Unable to communicate with most of them, he spoke to Noleta Mareldi, who was a witch. He helped her set the ship on the correct course, but Mandel discovered what he was doing, and killed him. The two demigods reached the fountain, which was floating in a great chasm. They had a spell that would help them reach it, but neither of them could cast it, and Devlin was dead. They woke Lissella from the sleep spell, and told her that if she helped them reach the fountain, they'd let her live. She knew they'd kill her when she was no longer useful, but hoped that if she did as they asked, she could betray them and take the power for herself. By using the spell Mandel gave her, Lissella managed to open a bridge of light leading to the fountain. The two demigods were able to walk on it, but everyone else that attempted it would fall through. The heroes finally reached the island. Praz-El, Noleta, Captain Jarrell, River, and Xarfax and his warriors all went ashore. Meanwhile, Sendark had realized who Praz-El was, and decided that he was too useful to waste. Instead of sending Clavis to kill them, he told the death knight to help them reach their goal, so Clavis approached them and told them that Sendark offered a truce. According to Clavis, the two demigods had betrayed Sendark, so he wanted them dead. Since he didn't want to lose any of his own forces, he was willing to show them the path if the heroes handled the fighting. They agreed, and Clavis opened a secret path to the fountain. As Fahd Mandel and Lenik entered the magic water and began to drain its power, Praz-El and the others attacked their guards. Lissella had grown jealous of River's closeness to Praz-El, so during the battle, she pushed the ranger into the chasm while pretending that she was trying to save her from falling. The heroes were unable to cross the light bridge, so Praz-El used his magic to make some of the rocks from the roof float in the air. He jumped from rock to rock until he reached the fountain. Unable to defeat the demigods in battle, he destroyed the magic gem at the bottom of the fountain, which caused it to fall into the chasm. Praz-El managed to jump to safety, but the traitors were too slow. Praz-El and his group rushed out of the cavern as it collapsed behind them. Returning to the shore, they sailed away to gather an army and deal with Sendark. Category:Islands of Axeoth